cartoonnetworkfandomcom-20200222-history
Total Drama All-Stars
Total Drama All-Stars is the fifth season of Total Drama. Summary Fourteen of Total Drama's all-stars from past seasons return and face off in the most dangerous challenges yet. This season's cast is comprised of Alejandro, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, Scott, Sierra, and Zoey. Back in Camp Wawanakwa, the 14 contestants are divided into two teams, the Heroic Hamsters and the Villainous Vultures. They will have to square off for the grand prize of one million dollars. One by one, every contestant will be eliminated and sent home on the Flush of Shame until there is only one all star left standing. Meet the Total Drama All-Stars, 14 of your favorite contestants from past seasons facing off in the most dangerous, disgusting, dramatic challenges yet. See what's going on with Alejandro, Cameron, Courtney, Duncan, Gwen, Heather, Jo, Lightning, Lindsay, Mike, Sam, Scott, Sierra and Zoey, and watch the drama unfold. Some of them are meeting for the first time, while others will rediscover old relationships and rivalries. Return to Camp Wawanakwa and watch as Chris and Chef put these contestants through the ringer as they compete for the one million dollar prize. It's an epic battle of good vs. evil as the Heroic Hamsters face off against the Villainous Vultures. Who will win? Who will lose? Who will simply lose their lunch? Meet the cast, read their bios and learn more about Total Drama All-Stars on Cartoon Network! Contestants As of August 6, 2013, the full fourteen-person cast list has been confirmed. * Alejandro * Cameron * Courtney * Duncan * Gwen * Heather * Jo * Lightning * Lindsay * Mike * Sam * Scott * Sierra * Zoey History The new season was confirmed in an interview with Tom McGillis on July 19, 2012, stating that the fifth season would be very similar to the first and fourth season, hinting it may take place on the island, Whether or not this is true is unknown. The interview can be found on YouTube, here and here. More information was released about the new season, confirming it to be currently in production through a ReFresh blog post by Tom McGillis on October 23, 2012. It confirmed that the season will be 26 episodes long, 13 of which focus on the original cast in an All-Star season and the other 13 introducing new contestants. Christian Potenza confirmed on his Facebook page that recording sessions for the fifth season have been scheduled for December. That same day, Drew Nelson revealed on his fanpage that Duncan would make some form of appearance this season. On February 3, 2013 , Nelson confirmed that Duncan would indeed participate in the season. The "Heroes vs. Villains" theme was confirmed by ABC3 Australia on December 19, 2012 by staff, and that the new season would be seeing a 2013 airdate. Cartoon Network revealed the show's name in their upfront press release on January 28, 2013 (Total Drama All-Stars), with the description Total Drama is back, but this time the team at Fresh TV have assembled the best loved and most hated contestants from seasons past to compete – Heroes vs. Villains style!. In a YouTube video posted by Christian Potenza, it was confirmed that Cameron, Mike, Heather, Jo, Courtney, Gwen, Sierra and Alejandro would be returning. Also, it was confirmed that Alejandro would receive a new voice actor, Alex House. On June 15, 2013, Total Drama creator Tom McGillis confirmed that the season is scheduled to air on Cartoon Network in September 2013 and Teletoon in January 2014. A full cast list was leaked on August 6 through the Cartoon Network database. Trivia *This will be the first time any of the original contestants have competed in the show since the episode Hawaiian Punch. *There are a total of 26 episodes in this season. *This season will feature the one hundredth episode of the Total Drama series, which will be the tenth episode of the season. *This will be the first season to debut Alex House, who replaced Marco Grazzini as Alejandro. Category:Total Drama Category:2010s shows Category:Shows Category:Cancelled Series Category:Acquired Series Category:Cartoon Network Series Category:2013 television series endings Category:2013 television series debuts Category:Flash cartoons Category:2013